Ice chests or coolers are commonly used in various outdoor and indoor settings to maintain food and drinks at desired temperatures. They may be used at sporting events, concerts, festivals, picnics, parties, beaches, weddings, and many other events or gatherings. However, in some instances, the ice chests or coolers may have some shortcoming. For example, depending on the event and whether the event is a formal even, the ice chest or cooler may appear undesirably worn, may be a wrong color, or may be otherwise unsightly.
In some instances, companies, schools, and other entities sponsor events and seek to display their logos, names, symbols or other indicia on ice chests or coolers as a method of marketing or advertising. This is often done by placing stickers or taping signs onto the ice chests or coolers that include the logo, name, symbol, or other indicia. However, this method may appear unprofessional and in addition, once adhered, the stickers can be challenging to remove and tape can leave residue on the cooler or ice chest that attracts dirt.
A favorite use of ice chests and coolers is at events such as sporting events, including tailgating, watch parties, and other events involving sports. It may be desirable to display a team logo, name, symbol, or other indicia as a demonstration of team pride. Again, the use of stickers or signs can appear unprofessional and may be difficult to remove so that the ice chest or cooler can be used at separate events.
This disclosure is directed to an ice chest cover that addresses one or more of the shortcomings in the art.